Guitar Hero
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are having fun playing a game when Sasuke surprises them both.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, nor do I make any money off of writing this fic.

A/N: This is something that I wrote a whiiiiiillllleeeee ago, i dont remember why or when exactly, but i know it was before "Just one Day" or possibly after, idk. It was when I actually had time to be online with Skully and Sarge, i miss those days ;w;

Anyway, yeah, i've held onto this long enough I suppose. I was asked to continue it with sex, but it never came to me, so I just kinda left it, and I think it's okies where it is if i ever get the hankering to do it one day.

er-uh... nothing else much to say, I'm tried of being sick and the sexyness of Skully's last pissu to me made me feel a bunch better, but still can't hear outta my right ear pft, so musics and anything else is kinda.. bleh xD

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Kiba screeched as he dropped the plastic guitar, the strap around his shoulders keeping it from falling to the floor at his feet. "I _had_ that! I _**HAD**_ it!" He stomped his foot, growling as he started the song over, which would make it about his tenth try.

"You had it?" Naruto asked from over his laptop where he wasn't paying any attention to the screen, instead his eyes were one Kiba, watching as he started 'Dragonforce - Sonic Firestorm Through The Fire And Flames' again, taking a quick drink of his tea he had set on the floor in front of the entertainment center before stepping back.

"I did!" The brunette grumbled, his concentration setting in as he had both hands on the buttons that made up the fret, playing the beginning pretty smoothly before he needed to strum. "Shut up!" He growled as an afterthought to the blonde's previous statement, even as Naruto simply watched.

Quietly sitting on the couch beside Naruto, Sasuke sat, his eyes on his computer screen as he read over the words he'd written about an hour ago… before the two short haired males had started playing Guitar Hero and distracted him.

"FUCK!" Kiba screeched, growling more even as he tilted the guitar, activating the star power and cruising though the next part. "Fucking notes…." He quickly lifted his right hand to join his left on the buttons, making it through one of the solo's, he'd only missed a handful of notes so far, though the part he always struggled on was coming up.

"Both of you shut up!" Kiba stated, not looking away from the screen.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who eyed his fiancé as a raven brow arched. Neither one of them had spoken since Kiba had started playing the song. A grin spread over Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he leaned forward to grab his coke off the coffee table, chugging what was left in the can.

After a few seconds, a large belch erupted from the dobe's mouth, Naruto laughing as Kiba hit the whammy bar when he wasn't supposed to and subsequently throwing himself completely off and losing, at 69%.

"God _fucking_ HELL, NARUTO!" Kiba turned on the blonde, eyes narrowed with fury.

"Excuse me?" Naruto shrugged, lips turned up in a half-grin. Sasuke turn his eyes back to his screen.

"I want to see _you_ do better!" Kiba yanked the strap from over his shoulder as he stomped over to the couch and thrust the plastic guitar at his blonde best friend, brown brows raised as he waited for the other to move.

"Fine fine." Naruto feigned as if it was a task for him to get up and play one of his favorite games as he closed and then set his laptop on the table beside his empty coke can. He took the guitar as he stood, heading over in front of the TV to reset the song to the beginning. "Watch and learn, kibblebitch." Naruto grinned as Kiba flopped down on the couch next to Sasuke, leaning over and pressing his cheek against a darkly clothed shoulder.

"What'cha working on?" He grinned up at Sasuke, who simply glanced down at Kiba before his eyes turned back to the TV where Naruto was starting to play, using two hands on the fret like Kiba had, though the blonde only did it for the beginning.

"I _was_ trying to get things done… but you two are more than distracting." He stated, glancing back down at the slitted irises still on him.

"Mmhmm…" Kiba continued grinning as he leaned more on Sasuke.

"Hitting on me wont distract him…" Sasuke stated flatly, his fingers tapping to the beat he'd heard far too many times today on the armrest to his left.

"Sure it wont…" Kiba slowly ran his hand over the jean covered thigh. "But if I molest you, he might…"

"If you molest my fiancé, I'll kick your ass once I beat your score." Naruto stated without moving his eyes off the screen or missing a note.

"I hate you, asshat." Kiba grumbled, but didn't move, instead now he simply started watching Naruto, laughing when the blonde missed a few notes.

"I don't wanna hear it, dog-breath." Naruto glanced over his shoulder as he hit the section of longer notes, quickly making up for the one's he'd messed up on earlier.

"Whatever…" Kiba watched as Naruto flew though the rest of the song, missing a note here or there, before he had the genius idea, which simply popped into his head as his eyes drifted to the Uchiha's rear as the other man stood.

"Hey Sasuke, would you mind getting my tea… I wouldn't want to get kicked on my way over there… or be accused of trying to mess the dumbass up." Kiba smirked as Sasuke shot him a glare, already halfway to the kitchen get himself a coke since he was out of root beer when the other spoke up.

"Che'.." Sasuke changed his trajectory and walked past Naruto bending down at the waist to pick up the glass of tea, scowling as he did so. He had only decided to get it because he knew the mutt was right. What he didn't know, was that he now had two pairs of eyes glued to his behind.

Sasuke stood and turned, dark eyes instantly fixated on the blue watching him, a lopsided smirk pasted dopily over whiskered cheeks, Naruto not even paying attention to the fact that he'd just lost.

Kiba grinned as his eyes slowly roved up to Sasuke's face, then t the screen as Naruto's stats had come out. 71%. "What the fuck?!" He sat up, knocking Naruto from his seemingly entranced like state.

Crystal orbs drifted to the TV screen. "What that _fuck_?!" Naruto turned to glare at Kiba as Sasuke simply sighed and shook his head, heading for the kitchen to get his drink and _kindly_ refill the brunette's glass as well.

Growling softly, Naruto restarted the song, ignoring the faces he knew the mutt was making behind his back.

"Poop!" Kiba shouted, a large grin was already on his face as Naruto's shoulders hunched up slightly, the blonde trying to contain his laughter as the opening notes appeared on the screen.

Clearing his throat, Kiba waited until Naruto's shoulders had been lowered to simply state; "Penis."

His own laugher was barely stopped as he held his breath trying to keep from 'giggling'. Naruto instantly missed a few notes, his fingers hitting the wrong keys which threw him off even more, causing a failure at less than 10%.

"Will… you … STOP?!" Naruto tried to sound angry between is laugher and trying to catch the air he needed but couldn't.

"Do I need to put you two into separate rooms?" Sasuke arched a brow, not finding the childish words to be as funny as the two preschoolers whose presences he had been blessed with. He watched as Kiba practically rolled off the couch while Naruto stood, bent half over holding his side. Apparently, he had missed something… or rather; he had missed some old inside joke between the two short-haired males.

"Whatever…" Sasuke scoffed, as he headed back over to where he had been sitting, placing the brunette's tea on a coaster next to Naruto's empty coke, his own can going on a coaster between where he had his bare feet propped against the edge of the table. Sighing as he set his laptop back on his lap, Sasuke stared at the screen again, knowing that he wouldn't get more than a paragraph in before he would be distracted with watching Naruto play the game.

Wiping away the tears at the corner of caramel lashes, Naruto managed to finally catch his breath and stood upright, small chuckles still passing over his lips as he restarted the song once again. "You say another word, and I'm gonna come over there and neuter you, Kibbles." Naruto laughed at the imagery in his brain as Kiba sighed and sat up, the threat on his balls ruining his laughter as he decided to scoot closer to Sasuke and use him as a pillow once more.

Slitted irises slowly roamed over the words on Sasuke's screen, bored with listening to Naruto as he hammered on the whammy bar and frantically strummed to keep up with the notes on the screen, soft grunts of annoyance escaping the blonde when he missed a note or two.

"What _were_ you working on?" Kiba asked in a more quiet tone, watching as midnight orbs flitted from the TV screen to the computer screen in front of him, the pale digits drumming on the armrest with the beat of the song.

"Nothing really." Sasuke stated boredly, glancing down at the other before looking back at the screen. "You aren't gonna…" The ravens right hand lifted, fingers drawing small circles in the air as he waved his hand. "…provoke him or anything?" A manicured brow lifted in question.

Kiba shrugged. "Nah.. he's still messing up from before…" Kiba grinned as he slowly sat up. "Gotta piss, b-r-b." He stood and jogged towards the bathroom, leaving Sasuke to stare at his back, his eyebrow arched still, but more out of curiosity.

_He just said 'b-r-b'…_ Sasuke snorted.

Sasuke glanced up at Naruto as the brunette passed him by, smacking the blondes' back fairly hard. "BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, pausing the song and starting over, stepping to the side to get out of Kiba's return path. "I hope you're not egging him on…"

Sasuke glanced up, glaring that the back of the golden spikes. "Why would I? You two don't need any more ideas." He snorted, knowing that while seemingly annoyed and pissed off, Kiba and Naruto were just teasing each other, having fun… though, usually one of them would end up hurt…but hopefully this time they would skip the fist fight; he was tried of playing 'nurse'.

"Ahh…" Kiba stretched, walking past Naruto and swatting at the other man before turning and heading towards the couch, which he flopped down on, bouncing once before falling over into Sasuke. "Sorry princess." He apologized for hitting the Uchiha's thigh with his temple, though it didn't really hurt either. Sasuke simply shrugged his shoulder, eyes on the screen as Naruto continued to not miss any notes, getting a 700 note streak.

Kiba glanced down at the TV, watching as the blonde's fingers flew over the keys like his own did when he played. Scoffing, the brunette shifted, moving so he was sitting up more so he could see better, eyes on the Screen as Naruto neared the end of the song. He bounced on the cushion again, adjusting himself in his jeans when he froze, Naruto stilling too.

Everything was quiet, save for the whirr of Sasuke's laptop fan and the PS3's cooling fan.

The TV screen had suddenly gone blank.

"_Fucking __**HELL!!!**_" Naruto turned around, eyes narrowed in a glare, though, on his face it looked more like he was squinting. "Inuzuka!"

"I didn't _DO_ anything!" Kiba shouted, dropping his butt back into the cushion, which, seemed to turn the TV back on. "The remote!" Kiba quickly dug between the cushion and the back of the couch, pulling out the long remote that worked for all the electronic devices on the couple's entertainment center.

"So that's where it went to…" Sasuke eyed Naruto, who had stopped squinting and was now scratching the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face.

"There it is…" He repeated slowly, laughing slightly before turning around quickly, staring at his 80% with slight shock. He had almost made it. "Fucking mutt." He grumbled, restarting the song for the… fifth time now?

Kiba set the remote down next to his thigh, leaning back on Sasuke as he watched Naruto get though the opening solo once again, snickering slightly. "Should I?" He asked the raven beside him, though he didn't expect Sasuke to answer him. "I should…" The brunette smirked, his finger floating over the on/off button on the remote before hitting it, waiting for the screen to go blank before turning it right back on.

"FUCK!" Naruto had only missed a few notes, which he tried to make up for, and somehow managed to get back into the grove he had going before being interrupted. "Do that again and I'll-" The blonde cut himself off as he hit one of the solos, concentrating on it and earning himself a 300 note streak. "Hell yeah!"

Kiba grumbled. Naruto had annoyed him through out his entire time of playing, and he had messed up more times, and by simpler things, but then again he had also started playing when he was already frustrated. "Fucking blondie…." He mumbled.

"I wouldn't…" Sasuke warned as Kiba lifted the remote up, ready to turn it off.

Kiba turned to look at him. "What is he gonna do?" He grinned, pushing the button and turning the TV off again, this time for longer, enough time so that when he did turn it back on Naruto had failed out.

"Will you quit it?!" Naruto growled, walking over to the couch and yanking the remote from the other's hand before stomping back to where he had been standing, shoving the device into a back pocket.

"Ohh~ scary~" Kiba mocked, wiggling his fingers in the air in front of his face. "That was just… amazingly … boring." Kiba sighed, dropping his head back against the couch cushion as Naruto started the song over _again_.

"When is it gonna be my turn again?" He asked offhandedly, turning his head to look at what Sasuke was doing, though still unable to read the words since the Uchiha seemed to enjoy using smaller fonts that made him squint to try and read.

"When you stop being a little pussy-bitch and let me finish the song at _least_ once." Naruto replied once he was into one of the parts he considered easy. "Besides, this is your game, our console, I don't get to play it that often, so I want to try and beat my score from last time." Naruto grinned with the promise of beating his current record of 86%.

"That was a complete accident you got that high and you know it! And it's not fair that you play this a few times and are GOOD… I have to practice this shit." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, leaving them there for a few seconds before deciding he was thirsty.

"It's not my fault I rock naturally." Naruto snickered. Of course he rocked, how else had he gotten someone as hot as Uchiha Sasuke to agree to be legally bound to him one day? (And then the raven couldn't deny that he knew the dobe. Double bonus!)

"What_ever_ man, just hurry up!" Kiba whined, his leg starting to bounce up and down, which earned him an annoyed side-glare from the Uchiha. "Don't even start with me…" Kiba eyed the other man back, a slight tug to his lips.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked slightly before returning to his reading. It was kind of amusing to know that Naruto was getting under Kiba's skin so much, though, knowing that with a single sound he could annoy the brunette even more.

"Augh!" Kiba tossed his hands into the air and slumped back before changing his mind just as his shoulders hit the cushion behind him and he stood, walking over to the console and pushing the touch-sensitive eject button, abruptly ending the game.

"What the _FUCK_ was that for?!" Naruto dropped the guitar, which hung from the strap as he flailed his arms in the air. "Why did you do that?! I was almost done! That woulda been a 90! Maybe even a 92!"

"I'm bored, I want to play something else." Kiba stated even as the PS3 pulled the disk back in, restarting the game as Naruto slowly turned red.

"You didn't have to fucking do that! You can ruin our system! It's not cheap!! Not to mention scratch _your_ disk!" He lifted the guitar strap up, ducked under it, and then dropped the plastic guitar, allowing gravity do it's work. "THERE! I'll just break everything _for_ you!" He shouted. "I can scratch the disk too!"

"Hey! You don't have to go to extremes!" Kiba growled, annoyed and frustrated with everything right now. "Thats not yours! And you know what-"

After having quickly turned them out, Sasuke slid his laptop from his legs and stood, walking quietly over to where the guitar had been dropped on the ground and picked it up. Dark eyes inspected it quickly before lifting and then ducking his head under the strap as Kiba and Naruto continued to shout, letting out their frustrations on one another.

Gliding though the menu with ease, Sasuke picked the Dragonforce song that had started all of this and began playing. Unlike Naruto and Kiba though, he easily used just his one had for hitting all the opening notes before gliding into the next bit of the song.

It was sometime in here that the noise behind him had stopped, the music the only thing floating through the living room as the raven continued to play. Naruto and Kiba simply watched, both jaws having dropped once Sasuke, who had only played this game a handful of times, and having never once played this song, was not only playing, but wasn't missing many notes at all.

Pale fingers easily glided over the keys, midnight orbs staring at the TV screen as the notes practically came flying at him. They had seemed slower when watching, but then again, he hadn't been paying attention to how his fingers were moving over the armrest as he had been pushing down invisible keys this whole time, and the day before, easily getting able to practice without having to fight to play… not that he wanted to.

When the song ended, Naruto and Kiba continued to stare in wonder, eyes riveted on the TV screen as they waited for the finial result to show up. Sasuke sighed and lifted the guitar up, ducking once again as he lifted the strap from off his shoulder.

The bastard had gotten 99%.

"WHHHAAAT?!" They both screeched. Naruto quickly snatched the guitar from Sasuke once the spiky blue-black locks were clear of the strap.

"How the _HELL_ did YOU get _that_!?" Naruto shouted, quickly going into the detailed stat area and scrolling down.

"Fuck me!" Kiba groaned. "If the bastard had missed two more notes it would have been a 98%!" He practically jumped up and down, glaring at the screen. "You CHEATED!" He immediately called out, pointing a tanned finger at Sasuke.

"Yeah… because sometime while I stood right here, I managed to cheat… by playing the game right…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're both ridiculous." He added, turning from the screen. "Will you shut up and play something else now? Or do I need to kick your asses at everything to get some quiet?" He smirked, enjoying the still surprised looks on his best friend and fiancé's faces.

"Screw you, princess." Kiba snorted, yanking the guitar away from Naruto as he turned his back to the other two males. "Fuckin' punk-ass princess." He mumbled, quickly clearing the screen and heading to one of his favorite songs that he could get 100% on every time.

Naruto simply went for silence, huffing softly as he continued to stare at the Uchiha. He usually wasn't surprised when Sasuke did things like this… but the usually quiet male never seemed to hold any interest in this particular game to begin with, so seeing him play it as well as he had came as an almost complete shock.

"That was so not fair." Naruto stated, smiling despite himself.

"You're not half as mad cause you know what these fingers can do." Sasuke smirked, which, once the statement had sunk into the blonde's brain, cause a grin to easily spread over whickered cheeks.

"I love you, baby." Naruto couldn't keep the feral tone from his voice as blue eyes watched his lover walking back over to his spot on the couch, knowing full well what _those_ fingers _would_ be doing soon enough.


End file.
